Serendipity
by jaeminteu
Summary: [Chapter 1 Up!] Haechan tidak tahu, menjadi saudara tiri Jaemin adalah hal yang harus ia syukuri atau tidak. Keluarganya, kisah cintanya, seakan jungkir balik seketika. Sedangkan Jaemin, lelaki itu seakan menemukan kembali kekuatannya untuk terus bertahan hidup saat bertemu Lee Jeno, teman lama dari sahabatnya, Mark Lee. [MarkHyuck & NoMin]
1. Prologue

"Seriously, Lee Haechan? Tenagamu hanya segini saja?"

Koeun berjalan mengitari Haechan. Posisi lelaki itu terduduk di sebuah kursi, dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat kencang. Haechan yakin akan terdapat bekas kemerahan di tangan dan kakinya setelah ini.

Koeun berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil satu tongkat kasti yang seperti memang sengaja diletakan disana. Mana mungkin ada tongkat kasti di ruang musik?

Haechan hanya menatap Koeun dengan tatapan bengisnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan benar saja, satu pukulan dari tongkat kasti tersebut mengenai betisnya. Haechan meringis menahan nyeri, namun setelahnya ia kembali tidak bereaksi. Hal itu justru membuat Koeun semakin geram.

"Kau ini bisu atau apa, hah? Jawab! Jangan memancing emosiku!" Koeun mendorong tubuh Haechan menggunakan tongkat tersebut, beruntung kursi yang diduduki Haechan tidak jatuh.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Haechan berbicara ㅡah bukan, lebih tepatnya mendesis.

Koeun tertawa singkat, dia tersenyum puas karena akhirnya laki-laki yang telah didekapnya selama 15 menit berbicara juga. "Apapun, yang penting berbicara."

Haechan mendengus, dalam hati merutuki sifat perempuan yang kadang-kadang membingungkan. "Kalau kau membawaku kesini untuk hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik lepaskan." Haechan berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas. Cara bicaranya dingin, tidak seperti nadanya yang biasa ceria.

"Dengar ya, aku cuma mau satu hal, jauhi Mark Lee. Kau ini kan lelaki, masa ganjen sama lelaki juga?"

"Sebagai informasi, aku tidak pernah bertingkah ganjen sepertimu pada Mark, ya."

"Apakah kau baru saja mengataiku ganjen, huh?" Satu pukulan kembali mendarat pada tubuh Haechan, kali ini mengenai mulutnya. Koeun tersenyum senang saat melihat Haechan meringis kesakitan. "Mulut kotormu itu perlu diberi pelajaran, Haechan-ah."

"Beruntung sekali kau terlahir sebagai perempuan." Lirih Haechan. Lelaki itu ingin sekali mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, tetapi apa daya, tangannya terikat.

"Kenapa? Jika aku laki-laki maka kau akan melawanku, begitu? Tck memangnya kau bisa?"

Haechan hanya dapat menampilkan smirknya, rupanya si penyihir gila di hadapannya ini baru saja meremehkannya. "Kutinju sekali saja kau bisa terkapar. Sayangnya, aku anti melakukan kekerasan pada perempuan." Haechan tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Lelaki itu belajar bela diri sejak usia 6 tahun. Walaupun jago berkelahi, tak lantas membuatnya ringan tangan. Haechan hanya menggunakan kemampuannya dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan satu tambahan lagi, Haechan paling anti dengan yang namanya menyakiti perempuan.

"Mulutmu itu gemar sekali mengucapkan omong kosong ya?" Koeun menunjuk-nunjuk mulut Haechan yang berdarah menggunakan tongkat tersebut. Haechan sempat merintih, namun ia dapat menguasai diri dengan cepat. Bukankah rintihan dan ucapan dengan nada memohon adalah hal yang paling Koeun ingini saat ini?

"Berhenti bermain-main! Ughㅡ kau ini maunya apa?"

"Simpel, hanya jauhi Mark saja. Jangan dekati dia, dan sudahi hubunganmu dengannya."

"Aku tidak pernah mendekatinya. Aku tidakㅡ"

Brak!

Kursi yang diduduki Haechan terjengkang ke belakang, membuat Haechan kembali merintih nyeri karena kepalanya membentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Selain itu kakinya terasa kibas karena Koeun baru saja melayangkan tongkatnya kesana.

Kesabaran Haechan telah habis. Tanpa usaha yang berarti, ia melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangannya. Koeun yang tampak terkejut buru-buru menodongkan tongkat kasti tersebut ke arah Haechan. Lelaki itu tampak tidak takut, ia memegang tongkatnya erat dan melemparnya. Perlahan langkahnya maju ㅡwalau dengan tertatih, menyudutkan Koeun ke ujung ruangan.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak menjalani hubungan apa pun dengan si brengsek Mark!" Haechan mengelap darah di bibirnya dan memeperkan darah tersebut di pipi Koeun. "Dan kalau aku bisa menjauhinya, maka hal itu sudah kulakukan sedari dulu. Aku juga benci berada di dekatnya, aku bahkan ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari hidupku!"

Haechan tersenyum puas saat melihat Koeun yang kini terduduk lemas. Dirinya bahkan tidak menyakiti Koeun, namun sudah bisa membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Memang benar apa kata orang, marahnya orang sabar itu menyeramkan. Hanya dengan tatapan tajam dan suara dengan nada dingin saja Koeun sudah kapok untuk memancing emosi Haechan.

Haechan berbalik, namun pemandangan yang berada di depannya langsung membuat senyum di wajahnya luntur. Justru sebaliknya, kini rahangnya mengeras. Mark ada disana, bersama saudara tirinya Jaemin yang kini tengah gemetar ketakutan.

"Mark, selamatkan Haechan." Samar-samar Haechan dapat mendengar cicitan Jaemin. Oh ia baru ingat bahwa lelaki bermarga Na itu punya trauma sendiri dengan aksi pukul-memukul. Padahal Haechan kan sama sekali tidak memukul Koeun? Jaemin tidak seharusnya setakut itu.

Namun Mark hanya bergeming. Tatapannya bersibobrok dengan milik Haechan. Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, begitu juga dengan Haechan. Mereka seakan terjebak pada dunianya sendiri, mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing walau rasanya mustahil. Keduanya terlalu sulit untuk ditebak.

Terlalu fokus pada lamunannya, membuat Haechan tak sadar bahwa tongkat kasti yang tadi dilemparnya kini justru menghantam tengkuknya dengan keras. Ia dapat merasakan darah mengalir dari mulutnya, kepala yang terasa pening, dan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Haechan akhirnya menyerah. Ia memejamkan matanya, terbuai untuk tidur ㅡatau lebih tepatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Membiarkan kepalanya membentur lantai untuk kedua kalinya.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 _"Ada apa, Jaemin?" Haechan mengamati Jaemin yang sedari duduk gelisah di bangkunya. Milkshake yang dipesannya bahkan belum diminum seteguk pun. Sedari tadi pandangan lelaki itu sibuk mengitari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di balik jendela._

 _"Ah tidak, akuㅡ"_

 _Perkataan Jaemin terhenti ketika terdengar suara dering ponsel di antara mereka. Jaemin tahu pasti bahwa ini bukan ponselnya yang berdering, karena selain nadanya yang berbeda, lelaki itu sudah mematikan ponselnya sejak dua jam yang lalu._

 _"Haechan? Ponselmu yang berdering, kan? Kenapa tidak diangkat? Dari siapa?"_

 _Haechan hanya terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Dirinya masih tidak percaya, bahwa nama yang tertera di panggilan masuk itu adalah ayahnya. Ia harus mencatat bahwa hari itu, sang ayah akhirnya meneleponnya. Rasanya Haechan ingin terbang saja saking senangnya._

 _"Ayahㅡ" Haechan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, satu tangannya bergerak untuk menampar-nampar pipinya. "Katakan padaku ini tidak mimpi, kan? Jaemin akhirnya ayah meneleponku!"_

 _Berbeda dengan Haechan yang tampak senang, Jaemin merasa kalau kini dunianya runtuh. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk kabur, karena ia tahu maksud dari ayahnya menelepon Haechan adalah untuk mencari tahu keberadaan dirinya. Jaemin sempat ingin meminta Haechan untuk mendiamkan panggilan tersebut, namun ia jadi merasa tidak tega. Sebegitu senangnya ya Haechan ditelepon oleh ayahnya sendiri?_

 _"Jaemin, ayah mencarimu." Ucap Haechan sambil menyodorkan ponsel miliknya di hadapan Jaemin. Walau samar, Jaemin dapat melihat raut kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah saudara tirinya tersebut._

 _"Ah, baterai ponselku mati ayah. Iya, iya aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ayah tidak perluㅡ"_

 _"Tenang saja Tuan Lee, aku akan menghantar anakmu ini ke rumah sakit." Seorang lelaki berambut pirang berbicara tepat di samping Jaemin. Jaemin mendengus, kesal karena tingkah-laku orang di sampinya itu yang kadang terlalu seenaknya. Contohnya saat ini, ponsel milik Haechan telah berpindah tangan untuk kedua kalinya._

 _"Tenang saja, kau bisa menelepon nomorku untuk memastikan bahwa anak nakalmu ini benar-benar menjalani perawatannya dengan baik." Mark tersenyum simpul, sambil memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Jaemin yang kini tengah kesal setengah mati. Setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, Mark meletakan ponsel tersebut di meja, lalu menarik paksa Jaemin untuk ikut dengannya._

 _Baik Mark mau pun Jaemin seakan melupakan eksistensi Haechan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam. Haechan pikir, bahwa ia harus menandai hari ini sebagai salah satu hari penting dalam hidupnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ayahnya menelepon Haechan ㅡwalau ayahnya menelepon untuk menanyai kabar Jaemin, tapi tak apa, rasa kecewanya terkubur dengan rasa senangnya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya juga, Haechan merasa bahwa lelaki yang baru saja pergi bersama Jaemin telah memberitahu Haechan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta ㅡwalau kini Haechan sadari, rasanya sama sekali tidak mengenakan._

 _ㅡㅡㅡ_

 _Jaemin akhirnya percaya bahwa dibalik kejadian buruk, pasti ada suatu kebaikan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Contohnya saat ini, lelaki itu seakan kehilangan kata-katanya ketika melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk di bangku belakang mobil milik Mark._

 _"Jaemin? Hei tutup mulutmu kalau kau tidak ingin ada serangga yang masuk ke sana."_

 _"Ahㅡ iya." Jaemin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Duh mukanya tadi pasti terlihat sangat konyol._

 _"Jeno, namanya Jeno. Dia teman lamaku di Korea. Kita satu kampus, loh." Ucap Mark yang kini mulai fokus dengan jalanan di depannya._

 _"Aku, eung namaku Jaemin. Na Jaemin." Sial, lidahnya terasa kelu. Jaemin tidak tahu sejak kapan mengucapkan namanya terasa begitu sulit._

 _"Jeno, maaf ya kita jadi harus mampir sebentar kesini."_

 _"Tidak apa, Mark. Lagian aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, karena kau mau memberiku tumpangan ke rumah sakit."_

 _Jaemin tidak terlalu fokus dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara Mark dan Jeno. Lelaki itu sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dan sejak saat itu, kebencian Jaemin akan rumah sakit seakan menghilang. Ia bersumpah rela berlama-lama di tempat itu, asalkan ada Jeno di sampingnya._

 **TBC**

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Hallo, jadi ini ff berchapterku. Ya semoga aja cepet diberesin karna aku masih ada USBN, UN, SBMPTN, dan UM tapi malah buat ff HAHA.**

 **Ini masih prologue ya, yang awal Haechan ngeliat Mark sama kejadian di mobil itu anggap aja sedikit flashback gimana mereka bisa ketemu.**

 **Review mungkin? Karena aku masih bingung nentuin endingnya XD**


	2. Chapter 1

"Yak Sanha kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Haechan ini anak dari pengusaha Lee?"

Kira-kira itulah kalimat yang terus terlontar dari mulut Koeun. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan, matanya memerah menahan tangis, dan badannya yang gemetaran menunjukan betapa takutnya gadis itu. Masa depannya seakan hancur seketika karna tindakan bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Lee Youngho ㅡatau biasa dikenal sebagai Johnny, merupakan pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Bisnisnya sudah berada dimana-mana, bahkan sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini beliau sibuk di luar negeri untuk memperlebar bisnisnya tersebut. Kabar terakhir yang Koeun tahu, Tuan Lee memperistri seorang janda beranak satu yang ia temui di Kanada. Koeun bahkan tahu bahwa anak tiri Tuan Lee adalah Na Jaemin. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu kalau salah satu anak kandungnya adalah Lee Haechan? Koeun kira Tuan Lee hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan yang kini melanjutkan studinya di Jepang.

"Diamlah, Koeun. Kau pikir aku sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama? Aku merasa gagal menjadi sahabatnya sejak awal masuk kuliah dulu." Sanha hanya dapat terduduk lemas di atas sofa. Matanya menatap Haechan yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri. Sanha berjanji, saat Haechan sadar nanti, ia akan memborbardir Haechan dengan 1001 pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak sadar? Huaaa hancur sudah masa depanku." Koeun mulai menangis. Air mata yang sedari ditahannya mulai membasahi pipi tirus gadis itu.

"Yak! Ini kan salahmu sendiri. Bisa kau diam? Kurasa Haechan makin enggan untuk bangun karena mendengar suara teriakanmu itu."

Koeun akhirnya berhenti berbicara dan fokus untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sanha yang berada di sampingnya hanya dapat menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu pelan. Dalam hati senang juga sih, karena bisa melihat Koeun yang menderita karena ketakutan seperti sekarang ini. Anggap saja balasan karena telah melukai sahabatnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, okay? Tenangkan dirimu. Kalau ada kabar terbaru darinya, aku berjanji akan memberitahumu." Ucap Sanha. Nadanya memang terdengar perhatian, namun sesungguhnya lelaki itu sudah sangat muak dengan keberadaan Koeun di ruangan tersebut. Apalagi dengan semua rengekan dan teriakan yang terus keluar dari mulut si gadis. Sanha tidak ingin telinganya menjadi tuli.

Koeun mengangguk dan mulai memberesi isi tasnya yang sempat terhambur. Setelah membenarkan sedikit penampilannya di kamar mandi, gadis itu akhirnya pamit.

Baru saja Sanha menutup pintu kamar inap, dirinya dikagetkan dengan suara tawa Haechan yang mengalun memenuhi setiap sudut kamar.

"Gosh! Kau tahu? Dokter bilang kau bisa saja cacat, atau bahkan mati! Tapi baru saja sadar sudah bisa tertawa seperti orang gila." Sanha mengusap-usap dadanya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget yang mendera.

"Aku sudah sadar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ngomong-ngomong."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Koeun tadi, haha! Lucu sekali saat melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu." Sanha mencolek dagu Haechan, dengan maksud menggoda. Tatapannya mengerling nakal, seolah mengatakan cie-kau-baru-saja-dikhawatirkan-si-penyihir-gila. Satu tangannya bergerak memencet tombol darurat, hendak memberitahu dokter bahwa kini pasiennya telah sadar.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku tidak segera membuka mata, biar gadis itu semakin ketakutan?"

Sanha hanya dapat menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Haechan. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat jahil, bahkan di kondisinya yang seperti ini pun masih sempat-sempatnya untuk menjahili orang. Tapi tak apa, Sanha menyukai itu. Toh ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa tingkah jahil Haechan seringkali membuatnya tertawa.

"Heh kau! Kau berutang 1001 cerita kepadaku ya! Apa-apaan kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau ini anak pengusaha Lee! Lalu si Koeun itu bagaimanaㅡ"

"Kau tak lihat? Mulutku robek, San. Nanti saja ya ceritanya, rasanya mulutku sakit sekali." Haechan buru-buru memotong ucapan Sanha ㅡya, sebelum temannya itu bertanya lebih jauh. Dirinya memasang muka semenyedihkan mungkin. Andaikan saja ia tahu, bahwa Sanha sudah kebal dengan ekspresi tersebut.

"Mulutmu sakit tapi bisa tertawa kencang seperti tadi? Ya ya lanjutkan saja aktingmu, Chan-ah."

Haechan tersenyum tulus. Beruntung sekali dirinya mempunyai sahabat seperti Sanha. Tanpa diberitahu secara langsung, Sanha sudah dapat mengerti bahwa dirinya belum siap untuk menceritakan itu semua. Ah Haehan berjanji akan menraktir Sanha makanan enak setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit nanti.

Tak lama, dokter yang tadi dipanggil Sanha masuk. Setelah mengecek kondisi Haechan, dokter tersebut dapat tersenyum lega. Haechan tidak memiliki keluhan yang berarti, ia masih bisa bernafas dengan normal walau kepalanya masih sedikit pening. Dokter sempat panik karena pukulan di tengkuk bisa saja berakibat fatal, yang dapat berujung pada cacat atau bahkan kematian.

"Jangan membuka mulutmu terlalu lebar, dan gips di kakimu mungkin baru dibuka tiga sampai empat hari ke depan. Beruntung tulangnya hanya retak sedikit dan tidak mengalami dislokasi." Ucap dokter tersebut sebelum berpamitan.

"Dengar tuh! Jangan banyak bicara dulu, nanti lukamu tidak kering-kering. Kalau kau ingin ke kamar mandi bisa minta tolong kepadaku, okay?"

Sanha mengusap rambut Haechan lembut. Tingkah Sanha mengingatkan Haechan pada mendiang ibunya, yang gemar sekali mengusap rambut Haechan, apalagi ketika dirinya sakit.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini bukan dokter yang masuk, melainkan empat orang yang berhasil membuat tubuh Haechan dan Sanha menegang. Sesungguhnya, hanya Tuan Lee yang membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. Bagaimana tidak, tatapan lelaki berusia 40-an itu seakan siap membunuh Haechan kapan saja. Begitu tajam dan dingin, bagai sebilah pisau runcing.

"Aku mengajarimu bela diri bukan untuk berkelahi, Lee Donghyuck." Geram Tuan Lee.

Haechan ingin memberikan pembelaan, namun mulutnya terasa kelu. Donghyuck, sudah cukup lama nama itu tidak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Haechan sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir ayahnya memanggil namanya, jujur Haechan rindu dipanggil Donghyuck.

"Tapi ayah, Dongㅡ ah maksudku Haechan tidakㅡ"

Jaemin juga sama-sama tidak dapat memberikan pembelaan. Karena Tuan Lee malah menatapnya ㅡmasih dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan, secara tidak langsung menyuruh anak itu bungkam. Jaemin tahu bahwa kini ayahnya sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

Haechan mengulum senyumnya, walau ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia tersenyum sekarang. Dalam hati ia memang merasa sakit, namun perasaan bahagia yang membuncah seakan mengubur rasa sakit itu dalam-dalam. Ia rela sakit terus menerus asalkan diperhatikan. Namun sayang, cara itu tidaklah mempan. Ayahnya sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sejak usianya masih 12 tahun. Ia ingat, saat itu ia berkelahi hingga akhirnya sang ayah harus dipanggil ke sekolah. Haechan hanya berharap diperhatikan, luka yang di dapatnya saat itu cukup serius. Atau setidaknya Haechan berharap dimarahi, karena itu salah satu bentuk perhatian, bukan? Namun yang Haechan dapat saat itu hanyalah satu kalimat yang menohok.

' _Donghyuck, ini bukan cara yang tepat jika kau ingin mendapatkan perhatian dariku.'_

Dan kini, apakah ayahnya baru saja memarahinya? Oh persetan dengan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, Haechan rasa ia harus berterimakasih kepada Koeun.

"Sudah, John. Tenangkan dirimu, kurasa Haechan punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini." Evelin ㅡibu tiri Haechan, yang berada di sebelah Johnny mengelus pundak suaminya itu pelan.

Sedangkan Jaemin yang berada di sebelah ibunya jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia belum sempat menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Haechan secara keseluruhan. Dirinya terlalu panik tadi. Yang keluar dari mulut Jaemin hanyalah ocehan tidak jelas, tidak heran mengapa ayahnya mengira bahwa Haechan baru saja berkelahi.

"Sudah lama kau tidak memanggil namaku, ayah." Ucapan Haechan sukses membuat suasana menjadi semakin menegangkan. Karena kini Johnny sudah menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Berbeda sekali dengan Haechan yang tampak tenang.

"Bukankah dulu aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak berkelahi? Kukira kau akan berubah."

"Aku tersanjung kau masih mengingatnya. Kukira kau bahkan sudah lupa bahwa aku ini anakmu?"

"Lee Donghyuck!"

"John, tenangkan dirimu." Evelin akhirnya mengajak Johnny keluar, meminimalisir pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak yang mungkin saja terjadi. Jujur, tiga bulan menjadi istri Johnny tidak lantas membuatnya mengerti hubungan antara Haechan dan suaminya. Setahunya, Haechan anak yang baik. Anak itu tidak pernah bertingkah buruk padanya dan Jaemin, dan tidak terkesan menolak pernikahan kedua ayahnya. Evelin pikir semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai akhir-akhir ini ia menyadari bahwa Johnny cenderung menghindari anaknya yang satu itu.

"Haechan-ah, akuㅡ"

"Maafkan aku, Jaem. Tapi aku lelah, bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku butuh istirahat." Secara tak langsung Haechan mengusir orang-orang yang berada di ruangannya. "Pak Kim! Tunggu sebentar."

"Ya? Kau mau aku apakan gadis itu, tuan?" Pak Kim yang baru saja hendak keluar kembali masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Hingga kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan Haechan di dalam.

"Tck! Panggil saja Haechan seperti biasa, sih." Haechan berkata dengan nada merajuk. Pak Kim ini asisten pribadi Haechan yang sudah menemaninya sejak ibunya tiada. Bisa dibilang orang terdekat yang mengetahui segala seluk-beluk kehidupan dirinya, dan sudah mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Contohnya sekarang, tanpa diberitahu pun Pak Kim sudah dapat menebak isi pikiran Haechan.

"Apa saja asal gadis itu tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Haechan memang anti menyakiti wanita secara fisik. Namun bukankah masih ada cara lain untuk balas dendam? Bagi Haechan, siapa pun yang sudah berani berurusan dengannya ㅡatau bahkan orang terdekatnya, tidak akan lolos begitu saja.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu berlangsung, berarti sudah dua hari Haechan berada di rumah megah miliknya. Alasan sakit di kakinya membuatnya menjadi seorang yang manja ㅡbahkan makan saja harus dilayani di tempat tidur, membuat Pak Kim geleng-geleng kepala. Beruntung Haechan tidak minta dimandikan juga.

Sudah seminggu juga Haechan menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Ia tidak bertemu Mark, bahkan Jaemin yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya pun tidak dapat bertemu dengannya. Pokoknya hanya Pak Kim yang dapat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Untung Jaemin merupakan sosok yang pengertian. Lelaki itu dapat mengerti alasan Haechan menutup diri, saudara tirinya itu belum siap bercerita lebih lanjut tentang kejadian di rumah sakit.

Seperti hari ini, Haechan hanya tiduran di kasurnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod kesayangannya. Namun ketenangannya tiba-tiba terusik saat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok gadis yang berusia tidak jauh darinya.

"Hyuckieee aku rindu padamu!" Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, gadis itu sudah menghampiri Haechan dan memeluknya erat. Membuat yang dipeluk terkejut, sebelum kehangatan melingkupi hatinya. Ini Hina, kakaknya. Pelukan Hina persis seperti pelukan ibunya, yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Ugh! Adikku semakin gendut. Kau ini kerjaannya makan terus ya? Masakan ibu pasti enak-enak!" Ucap Hina sambil mencubit pipi Haechan gemas.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Haechan seraya menjauhkan tangan Hina dari pipinya.

"Baru saja. Aku pulang bersama ayah dan ibu."

"Oh kau bersama ayah dan ibu juga? Mereka ke Jepang?"

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau tidak tahu?"

Haechan menghela napasnya. Mengapa Hina tidak pernah mengerti hubungan antara dirinya dengan sang ayah? Oh Haechan lupa, bahwa hubungan Hina dan ayahnya masih baik-baik saja. Dirinya merasa bahwa sang ayah pilih kasih, namun memang itu yang terjadi, bukan? Ayahnya hanya berlaku aneh kepadanya, seolah tidak menganggapnya anak. Dan semua itu harus terjadi setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal. Haechan merasa bahwa ayahnya seakan turut pergi bersama ibunya.

"Oh Jaemin? Kemari!" Hina memanggil Jaemin yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kamar Haechan yang terbuka. Jaemin hendak menolak, karena ia takut Haechan tidak mengizikannya masuk. Namun Haechan tampaknya tidak peduli, lelaki itu tetap diam saja di pelukan Hina dengan mata yang tertutup. Jaemin kira ia tidur, sebelum haechan menggumam. "Masuk saja, Jaem."

Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Jaemin memasuki kamar tersebut dan duduk di pinggir kasur, dekat Hina. Dirinya terkejut saat sang kakak tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, sehingga kini mereka bertiga berpelukan di atas kasur.

"Jaemin, kau kurus sekali. Cobalah berisi sedikit seperti Haechan, jadi enak dipeluk kan."

"Noona, aku sudah besar mengapa masih suka kau peluk-peluk, sih?"

"Kau tidak pernah menolak pelukanku, dan kau tampak menyukainya juga. Jangan tsundere seperti itu, Hyuckie."

Haechan mendecak. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun namun Hina kembali menahannya. "Makan malamlah bersama, ibu sudah membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu."

"Kau tahu waktu makanku adalah tengah malam, jadi maaf aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama kalian."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tipu muslihatmu? Ikutlah Hyuck, ibu sudah berusaha memasakanmu. Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

Haechan menggigit bibirnya. Ragu. Sebelum akhirnya bergumam. "Baiklah."

Haechan sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengambil keputusan yang akan membuat luka di hatinya semakin mengaga lebar.

 **TBC**

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Hallo! Chapter 1 UP! Masih bingung ya? Marknya mana ini belum nongol? Aku lebih fokus ke hubungan antara Haechan sama ayahnya dulu, baru nanti di chapter depan aku masukin Marknya hehe.**

 **Aku emang sengaja bikin kalian bingung di awal, tapi tenang nanti kebingungan-kebingungan itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi mohon bersabar wkwk.**

 **Tapi kok aku jadi ngerasa pengen ngedelete ff ini aja ya rasanya jelek banget TT**


End file.
